inside_joke_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mama Imelda Bot
'Quotes' "No music!" ''-Mama Imelda Bot every time someone mentions music. "''Mi bottle o' bottle o' pizza!" ''-Mama Imelda Bot to Miguel or Dante ''"We don't speak of that man!" -Mama Imelda Bot when someone mentions Crash Bandicoot. Biography Mama Imelda Bot is one of the most important characters in the Inside Joke Cinematic Universe. She is an android created by Mama Coco and Mr. Peabody. She is the currently the 1.5 model of Imelda Bot, as the first was old and under-powered and the second was destroyed by Ernesto De La Cruz. The robot isn't technically alive, but holds the soul and memories of Mama Imelda, a deceased member of the Rivera family. She was the mother of Mama Coco in life. She is the leader of the Avengers superhero team, as she is its first member. Imelda is the only operational Rivera robot left, as all the others were destroyed, except Papa Julio, who has gone rogue. She likes to take Coco's adopted great grandson Miguel and his dog Dante along on missions around the world. She also invites her friends Entbrat and Mammot who serve as backup and drivers. Imelda Bot was tragically killed by the Geico Gecko's snap, but was brought back by the other Avengers soon after. British Colombia ''' In January 2019, Imelda Bot took Miguel, Dante, Mammot, Entbrat, and Bowgart on a trip to Vancouver, British Colombia. She took them on a tour through the Gastown district, where they harassed homeless people. On the way back, they stopped in Seattle, Washington, where they were ambushed by Ernesto De La Cruz. He kidnapped Miguel and successfully devoured an eighth of his soul, but was thwarted before he could take more. '''Midwestern United States In April 2019, Imelda took her friends to the Midwest. They stopped at Coco's Lab in Scottsbluff, Nebraska. She finds a way to bring her old friend Mr. Peabody back from the Quantum Realm by opening a portal in a Days Inn in Rapid City, South Dakota. While the team drives there, Ernesto De La Cruz and his new henchman Stewarb plan to destroy them. He sets up a bomb in the Black Hills near Crazy Horse Memorial. The team visits the memorial's museum and gift shop, which Hector owns. He fights them upon their arrival and sells them out to Ernesto. He beats him up and chases the team outside, where Stewarb confronts them and starts his bomb. Ernesto realizes that the bomb could kill Miguel and destroy his soul. Infuriated, he shoots Stewarb in the back of the head. Pepita then attacks him, allowing everyone to escape. Alaska In August 2019, Imelda went on another adventure, this time in Alaska. She wanted it to be a leisurely getaway, but she and her family were threatened by Ernesto De La Cruz in a phone call. They headed to Anchorage to fight him, but were intercepted by Crash Bandicoot with a jet pack. They shot him down into the water and continued. De La Cruz attempted to kill the planet's entire population so he would have more fans in the land of the dead. He was defeated (again). Category:Mama Imelda Bot Characters